1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of an electronic component and terminal metal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a conventional relay. FIG. 12 is a bottom view of the relay illustrated in FIG. 11. FIG. 13 is a sectional view of a connection structure of the relay illustrated in FIG. 11 and terminal metal fittings. Basically, FIG. 13 is a longitudinal sectional view of the connection structure of a conventional relay 301 and terminal metal fittings 304, and includes a side view of a relay body 302.
As illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12, the conventional relay 301 has the relay body 302 having an outside shape of a rectangular parallelepiped, and a plurality of plate-like terminals 303a and 303b that are projected from a bottom surface 302b of the relay body 302 and fitted in the respective terminal metal fittings 304 (illustrated in FIG. 13). Furthermore, numeral 303a indicates a terminal for energizing a coil arranged inside the relay body 302, and numeral 303b indicates a terminal to which a higher voltage or a larger current compared with the case of the terminal 303a is applied.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, a conventional connection structure 307 of the relay and the terminal metal fittings has the relay 301 illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12, the terminal metal fittings 304 fitted in the respective terminals 303a and 303b of the relay 301, and a holding member 306 into which the relay 301 and the terminal metal fittings 304 are inserted. Furthermore, the terminal metal fittings 304 are each connected to the end portion of an electric wire 305.
The holding member 306 is composed of synthetic resin. The holding member 306 is provided with a plurality of accommodating portions 361 that accommodate the respective terminals 303a, 303b and the respective terminal metal fittings 304, and lances 362 that are arranged in the respective accommodating portions 361 and engaged with the respective terminal metal fittings 304.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses an automotive-use electric connection box to which the above-described connection structure 307 of the relay and the terminal metal fittings is applied.
In the above-described conventional connection structure 307 of the relay and the terminal metal fittings, in inserting the relay 301 into the holding member 306, the relay 301 may be erroneously oriented, thus giving rise to a drawback that each of the terminals 303a and 303b is struck on the outside surface or the like of the holding member 306. This also gives rise to a drawback that the terminals 303a and 303b may be deformed or damaged.
Also in a connection structure of an electronic component other than the relay 301 and terminal metal fittings, in inserting the electronic component into a holding member, the electronic component may be erroneously oriented, thus giving rise to a drawback that terminals may be deformed or damaged.